


Cake and Crushes

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owain, his husband and his daughter celebrate his birthday as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Crushes

“Happiest of birthdays, dad!”

“Happy birthday, Owain!”

Owain closed the door behind him and smiled at the two faces in front of him. “Thank you, you two! I told you that you didn’t need to celebrate it, though.”

“And why the hell wouldn’t we?” Brady raised an eyebrow. “Besides, it ain’t as if we called the whole halidom to attend… it’s just a cake.”

“True enough!” Owain nodded. “I’m not about to refuse a cake baked by the great Ophelia Dusk, either!” He told them, before ruffling his daughter’s hair.

“Daddy showed me how to make it, so I think you should thank him instead,” Ophelia proposed.

“If you insist…!” Owain winked at her, before closing the distance between him and his husband and giving the healer a kiss. “Thank you for the cake, Sir Brady.”

“Normally I’d yank yer leash for doing this in front of her but… she asked for this…” Brady bemoaned, before Owain pulled him into a tight hug, following it by bringing their daughter into it as well.

“Heehee, he got you good!” Ophelia grinned after they separated. “I hope you like it, dad. I unleashed my best culinary arts to get it ready on time!”

“Anything made by the magical hands of the heroine of ages is bound to enrapture me with its taste!” Owain added, with a flourish of his hands for extra flair.

“Err, maybe you shouldn’t expect too much out of it after all, haha…” Ophelia said, scratching the back of her neck.

“Hey, I’ll stick up for yer determination if you won’t. Ya may have inherited Owain’s cooking skills, but unlike him, ya tried yer best and paid attention to what ya put in it!” Brady told his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving Owain a harsh look.

“I only put in salt instead of sugar once…” Owain mumbled under his breath.

“Yer not gonna live it down if I can help it, Owain,” Brady teased.

Owain stuck out his tongue at Brady, before motioning to the kitchen. “I really do want that cake, I’m starved. Can we eat now?”

“If the birthday-dad wants it, then we couldn’t deny him!” Ophelia gave him a thumbs-up before darting off to get the cake.

“Ack! Don’t ya run off like that, yer gonna fall!” Brady called her, though she had already disappeared.

Owain took Brady’s hand and slowly pulled the taller man into another kiss, tip-toeing to touch their foreheads together. “She’s already 13, Brady. You almost sound like Aunt Maribelle when you get that protective!”

“I-I know… it’s just that I worry that she got yer recklessness too, ya know?” Brady said, with a pout upon his lips.

“She may have… but I’m here with you - both of you - aren’t I?” Owain asked.

“Yeah… and I’m happy for that, but I just can’t help worryin’ about the two of ya.”

“Wow! Your auras are incredibly heavy! No serious talk today!” Ophelia demanded, stomping her foot down, only half in jest.

“Heh, fine!” Owain responded. “Anything for Ophelia Dusk!”

“I’ll promise to let him off the hook… but just today,” Brady nodded at his daughter, before Owain took his hand and they followed Ophelia to the kitchen.

“Are Aunt Maribelle and my mother coming?” Owain pondered after sitting down.

“We did invite them, but…” Ophelia began, but looked at Brady so he could explain it instead.

“Aunt Lissa uh, said she was gonna make ya another cake herself. Ma’s helpin’ her with it… I’m supposed to tell ya to visit your mother tomorrow. Dunno if ya’d really like to hear about this, though.”

“Mother… You win this time…” Owain mumbled to himself. “Well, it doesn’t seem as though I have much of a choice there!”

“I’ll eat grandmother’s cake if you don’t want it, dad!” Ophelia threatened.

“Easy there, Ophelia. Ya don’t wanna have indigestion…” Brady joked, setting down the plates in front of each of them.

“I-Is her cooking really that dangerous?” Ophelia covered her mouth with her hand in a shocked stance.

“Your father is exaggerating… but just a bit. We had to get this trait from someone, after all!” Owain laughed.

“Plus, my own ma had people to cook for her when she was growin’ up. I don’t really remember her makin’ food for me!” Brady added, while cutting a few slices of the birthday cake.

“Really? This makes it even more commendable that you’re such a great cook, daddy!” Ophelia beamed with surprise.

“She’s right, you know? I’ve never tasted something as good as your cooking, honest!” Owain corroborated.

Brady seemed completely disarmed by the compliments. He wiped the corner of his eyes with his sleeve and took a deep breath. “Oh no… I’m not gonna cry today! Ya two sure tried to make me bawl, but I won’t have it, ya lil’ rascals!”

Owain and Ophelia exchanged wide smiles, before pulling a chair for Brady to sit.

“Mmm! This stuff is really good… Are you sure this is your first time?” Owain asked, with his mouth full of cake.

“Owain… please have manners. Nobody wants to see the food inside yer mouth that much,” Brady told him.

“Right. I need to set an example for our daughter!” Owain agreed, now chewing properly.

“Well, I wouldn’t say the first… I did bake that one time to impress that cute girl who-” Ophelia began, but quickly realized what she had said and covered her mouth.

Owain and Brady stared at her in silence, before they resumed eating, trying to figure out the best way to approach it.

“Cute girl, huh?” Brady asked, with some pride in his voice.

“I can’t believe you’re already pursuing romance… I feel old,” Owain giggled.

“W-Well, it IS your birthday!” Ophelia tried to play it off.

“You don’t have to tell us about her now… but if you want to, I’m all ears!” Owain winked at her and gave her a thumbs-up.

“No pressure, Ophelia, but I will do my damned finest to help ya bake the best cake for this girl!” Brady smiled at his daughter, while Owain reached out to hold his hand under the table.

“You guys are making it worse!!” Ophelia yelled, blushing fiercely.

“I’m sorry, heh! I’m just so excited for you, my daughter!” Owain giggled, deeply amused.

“I hope ya don’t take after either of us in the flirtin’ department… We were both adults when we finally confessed to each other,” Brady told her.

“Ah! Brady, are you sure you want to divulge that?” Owain furrowed his brow while facing his lover.

“Hey, take this maiden seriously!” Ophelia interrupted Brady’s answer, puffing her cheeks. “Besides, it would make things even after you two embarrassed me so much!”

“She’s right, ya know?” Brady agreed with her.

“I suppose you’re right!” Owain responded. “But we CAN do that after the cake, right? It’s really good… Fitting of a heroine and of the best sidekick in the world!” Owain smiled at his loving family, who were both flushed from the compliment.

His new life looked brighter by the day with them by his side.


End file.
